Tired
by jaeminteu
Summary: Jaemin lelah dengan hidupnya, termasuk Mark. "Kadang kau terasa seperti pacarku, namun kadang aku juga merasa seperti orang asing bagimu." #MarkMin


Jaemin lelah.

Dia lelah dengan hidupnya. Dengan ujian yang seakan datang berturut-turut. Aduh please, dia sudah cukup muak dengan ujian semester, mengapa Tuhan masih harus memberinya cobaan hidup yang lain?

Jaemin datang pagi hari ini, itu juga karena dipaksa oleh Mark. Sejujurnya Jaemin lebih menyukai datang mepet, tepat beberapa menit sebelum dosennya masuk kelas. Namun Mark selalu memaksanya berangkat pagi, dan entah mengapa Jaemin tidak merasa keberatan. Setidaknya itulah kebaikan yang ia dapatkan setelah setengah tahun dekat dengan Mark, ia menjadi sedikit lebih rajin. Kalau keburukannya? Ugh Jaemin sendiri sampai lupa sudah berapa kali ia menangis akibat ulah Mark.

Setelah mengantarnya sampai parkiran, Mark menghilang begitu saja. Jaemin mendecak sebal, ia sudah biasa dengan tingkah Mark yang bipolar.

Sampai di kelas, ia melihat teman-teman tengah duduk di pojokan. Jaemin menaruh tasnya di kursi paling belakang, dan memilih untuk menyibukan dirinya dengan membaca buku. Padahal pikirannya sudah melalang buana, entah kemana.

"Jaem!" Jaemin mengembalikan fokusnya, menatap wajah Donghyuck yang kini sudah berada beberapa cm di depan wajahnya.

"Hm?" Jaemin bergumam malas. Jika Donghyuck sudah menampakan wajah menyebalkannya, maka Jaemin yakin 100% bahwa lelaki itu memiliki rencana jahil untuk mengerjai beberapa temannya. Walau korbannya tak akan jauh-jauh dari Chani dan Sanha ㅡyang tidak Jaemin sadari, bahwa ia juga seringkali masuk dalam daftar korban kejahilan Donghyuck. "Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda, okay?" Jaemin sudah menolak Donghyuck duluan, dan kembali memusatkan atensinya pada buku.

"Hei hei ada apa dengan Jaemin kita?" Perkataan Donghyuck sontan membuat Renjun dan Jeno menoleh. "Tidak biasanya kau begini?" Renjun membuka suara.

"Jangan lebay, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bercanda." Jaemin memberikan pembelaan, namun sayangnya ketiga temannya itu tampak tidak percaya. "Aku juga tidak mengajakmu bercanda. Lagian yang benar saja, Jaem! Kau bahkan selalu bercanda 24/7."

"Baiklah aku harus apa?" Jaemin berkata dengan terpaksa. Namun Donghyuck tampak tidak peduli, ia memberikan sebuah botol minuman pada Jaemin. Jeno dan Renjun tampak sudah tidak peduli dengan ide gila Donghyuck, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin, mencari sarapan.

"Itu jus wortel dan timun. Tolong paksa Chani meminumnya, ya?" Donghyuck berbicara sepelan mungkin, takut-takut jika Chani yang duduk di depan kelas mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak menberi racun apa pun, kan?" Jaemin bertanya. Tangannya membuka botol minuman tersebut dan mencium baunya, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Kau bisa meminumnya." Dan Jaemin mengikuti perkataan Donghyuck, dengan bodoh ia menegak minuman tersebut. Tapi ia merasa tidak ada yang salah. Walau rasanya sedikit aneh karna ia tidak pernah meminum jus wortel dan timun sebelumnya.

"Berikan pada Chani, ya?" Jaemin mengangguk. Ia berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya, mendekati Chani yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Chan!" Jaemin menepuk bahu Chani dengan kelewat semangat, membuat si pemilik bahu terlonjak kaget. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah Jaemin. "Ada apa, Jaem?" Tanya Chani sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ini, untukmu." Jaemin mennyodorkan sebuah botol. Chani menatapnya heran, sebelum ia bertanya jenis minuman apa itu, Jaemin sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya. "Jus wortel dan timun."

Donghyuck yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dari pojok malah memberikan death glare-nya pada Jaemin. Kenapa lelaki manis itu malah membocorkan rahasianya sih? Oh ia lupa memberitahu Jaemin untuk tidak memberitahu Chani jenis minumannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat Chani meminumnya, lalu menyemburkan minuman tersebut ke muka Jaemin, ditambah dengan tatapan kebencian yang tepatri jelas dari wajahnya. Semua itu cukup membuat Jaemin terpaku dengan mulut mengaga dan mata membulat.

Chani itu anak yang sabar, ia tidak pernah membalas atau bahkan merespon ketika orang lain menganggunya. Itulah mengapa Donghyuck gemar menjadikannya sebagai bahan bulan-bulanan. Namun kenapa Chani dapat berubah menyeramkan hanya karna sebotol jus wortel dan timun? Ugh harusnya Jaemin lebih teliti, Donghyuck pasti punya maksud mengerjai Chani lewat minuman ini. Bisa saja Chani membenci wortel atau timun, bukan? Tapi Jaemin kan tidak tahu! Orang yang disembur Chani sambil diberikan tatapan tajam membunuh seharusnya Donghyuck, bukan dirinya. Lagian yang biasa mengganggu Chani kan Donghyuck.

Samar-samar Jaemin dapat mendengar tawa teman sekelasnya. Ini masih sangat pagi namun tampaknya teman sekelas Jaemin merupakan contoh murid yang teladan, dapat dilihat lebih dari setengah kursi di kelas sudah terisi. Itu berarti, tidak sedikit orang yang melihat kejadian ini dan menertawainya.

Namun tawa itu perlahan menghilang saat mereka menyadari bahwa Jaemin masih belum bereaksi. Biasanya lelaki berambut coklat madu tersebut akan turut tertawa, atau setidaknya berteriak dengan nada yang merajuk. Bukan satu dua kali Jaemin dipermalukan seperti ini, dan Jaemin yang bodoh tidak pernah merasa marah. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh teman-temannya.

Namun ternyata Jaemin selalu menahan diri. Ia memang tidak terlihat marah ketika ia didandani aneh oleh teman-temannya dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan kelas dengan berteriak seperti orang gila. Ia juga tampak oke-oke saja jika Donghyuck memaksanya untuk melakukan hal konyol ㅡseperti merayu dosen agar mendapatkan nilai bagus. Atau ketika teman-temannya mengatai Jaemin dengan candaan yang sesungguhnya menyakitkan, namun Jaemin justru turut tertawa.

Kali ini Jaemin tidak tahan lagi. Satu panggilan dari Donghyuck sudah cukup menyadarkan Jaemin kembali ke realita. Lelaki bermarga Na itu berlari ke luar kelas. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika berpapasan dengan Mark yang tengah asik berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Walau jujur itu membuat rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Donghyuck kira Jaemin hanya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena semburan Chani. Namun sejak saat itu, Jaemin tidak kembali lagi ke kelas. Hari bahkan sudah berganti, namun Jaemin masih belum kembali. Nomornya juga tidak dapat dihubungi. Dan ketika Donghyuck pergi ke apartemen Jaemin untuk mengembalikan tas anak itu ㅡyang sialnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja di kelas, apartemennya tampak kosong. Donghyuck terpaksa menyimpan tas Jaemin di rumahnya.

Ini sudah hari kedua, dan Donghyuck berencana menghubungi Mark, siapa tau lelaki itu tahu dimana keberadaan Jaemin. Namun Mark malah berkata, "Oh Jaemin tidak masuk?" Membuat Donghyuck menahan diri untuk tidak meninjunya. Mereka kan nyaris berangkat bersama setiap pagi, bagaimana mungkin Mark tidak tahu?

Andaikan Donghyuck tahu cerita dibalik berangkat bersamanya Mark dan Jaemin. Setiap pagi lelaki yang lebih muda harus menunggu Mark di halte dekat apartemennya. Selalu ia yang datang lebih pagi dan menunggu. Dan apabila Mark tidak menemukan Jaemin di halte, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada lelaki Na tersebut. Mark tidak ingin repot-repot menunggu Jaemin. Egois? Memang! Dan sudah dua hari ini Mark tidak menemukan Jaemin di halte.

Bohong jika Mark tidak merasa khawatir ㅡnamun ia selalu mengelak dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya penasaran dengan Jaemin. Jaemin tidak membalas pesannya, dan Mark berpikir bahwa lelaki itu cemburu karna melihat Mark yang tengah berduaan bersama Yeri. Ugh maaf, Mark bukan tipikal orang yang akan memohon pada Jaemin untuk membalas pesannya. Mark mengirim pesan duluan kepada Jaemin saja nyaris tidak pernah. Biasanya Jaemin yang akan mengiriminya duluan pesan selamat pagi, dan Mark akan membalas sekenanya. Walaupun begitu, percakapan mereka tidak pernah putus. Ya kecuali untuk beberapa hari kebelakang ini.

Disinilah Mark berdiri, di depan pintu apartemen Jaemin. Berdiri, hanya berdiri. Lelaki itu tidak berniat untuk menekan bel atau menghubungi si pemilik apartemen.

Akhirnya setelah 15 menit berdiam diri, ia memencet bel dengan sedikit brutal. Karna 5 menit berlalu namun pintu masih belum dibukakan. Dan gilanya, Mark memutuskan untuk menjebol pintu apartemen Jaemin. Bukan menjebol sih, ia hanya berencana menerka-nerka password-nya, siapa tahu tebakannya benar.

Tanggal lahir Jaemin? Salah.

Tahun kelahiran Jaemin? Salah juga.

Mark kira Jaemin menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana ㅡtermasuk password, mengingat betapa pelupanya bocah tersebut. Mark mencoba mengingat-ingat, siapa tahu Jaemin pernah memberitahunya tentang angka spesial.

Dengan sedikit keraguan dan kepercaya-dirian, Mark mencoba menekan tanggal lahirnya. Ajaibnya, pintu bisa terbuka. Password-nya benar, tanggal lahir Mark. Lelaki itu terkejut sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaemin yang tampak kosong.

Tapi Mark sangat yakin bahwa Jaemin ada di apartemennya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang ia yakini sebagai kamar. Dan untuk kedua kalinya tebakannya benar. Ia menemukan sesosok lelaki yang tengah bergulung di balik selimut putih.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ruang tamu yang tampak rapih, kamar Jaemin terlihat bak kapal pecah. Terutama kasurnya, semua barang seakan menumpuk disana. Mulai dari tissue kotor hingga bungkus makanan ringan. Mark hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Namun si pemilik kamar tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran dari lelaki yang lebih tua setahun di atasnya. Ia masih terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak, padahal sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore hari.

Mark berjalan ke arah kasur, mendekati Jaemin yang tampak pucat. Tangannya buru-buru menyentuh kening Jaemin. Panas. "Nana?" Panggilnya sambil mengusap pipi Jaemin, mencoba membangunkannya.

Jaemin tidak kunjung bangun juga, dan itu sukses membuat Mark panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membawa Jaemin ke gendongannya, hendak membawa Jaemin ke rumah sakit. Namun satu hal berhasil menarik perhatian Mark, ada banyak luka goresan tipis di sepanjang tangan Jaemin. Membuat Mark mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter saja untuk datang ke sana.

Sudah 4 jam Mark berada di sana. Jaemin sudah ditangani, dan kamar yang acak-acakan juga sudah dirapihkan. Mark berbaring di sebelah Jaemin, tangannya sesekali mengelus surai lelali tersebut. Namun Jaemin tampaknya tidak terusik, ia masih belum mau membuka matanya.

Ini hampir tengah malam ketika Mark terbangun karna seseorang menyerukan matanya. Ketika ia membuka mata, dapat dilihatnya Jaemin yang tampak terkejut. Oh lelaki itu sudah bangun rupanya.

"Mark? Ini mimpi, ya?" Tanya Jaemin dengan suara seraknya. Mark menyentil dahi Jaemin, "Tidak, bodoh!"

Mark mengunci tatapan Jaemin dengan tatapannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud tujuanmu melakukan hal bodoh ini, Na Jaemin?"

Jaemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aura Mark tampak berbeda, dan itu menakutkan. Mendengar Mark yang bertanya dengan nada dingin saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Jaemin meremang. Apalagi Mark memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, itu berarti Mark sedang serius sekarang.

"Haㅡ hal apa?" Tanya Jaemin dengan terbata. Mark seakan mengambil semua nyalinya hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"Kau sakit karna kekurangan nutrisi dan dehidrasi, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan memangnya? Lalu tanganmu! Kau cutting, eoh? Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, untuk apa Na Jaemin? Untuk apa?!" Mark membentaknya.

"Aㅡ akuㅡ"

"Kau ingin cari perhatian, hm?" Mark tersenyum miring sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Selamat Na Jaemin, kau berhasil mendapatkan perhatianku. Namun caramu ini terlalu murahan. Kau sebegitu putus asanya ya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain?"

Jaemin terkejut. Dalam diam air matanya mengalir. "Aku lelah, Mark. Lelah secara fisik maupun mental. Aku lelah karna ujian kemarin. Aku lelah dengan orang-orang yang selalu menghinaku. Aku lelah dengan teman-temanku yang tampak tidak peduli kepadaku. Dan aku juga lelah terhadap hubungan tidak jelas yang selama ini kita jalani. Aku lelah terhadap hidupku. Dan jika kau berpikir aku melakukan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian, maka kau salah. Aku sudah cutting sejak awal kuliah, namun tidak pernah ada yang sadar karna aku menutupinya dengan baik. Aku melakukan ini karna aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk kabur sejenak dari hidupku yang terasa begitu melelahkan. Akuㅡ"

Celotehan panjang Jaemin terhenti karna Mark menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Jaemin hendak menjauhkan kepalanya namun Mark sudah lebih dulu menahannya. Mark bahkan sudah menindih tubuhnya, meminimalisir pergerakan dari si yang lebih muda.

Jaemin membalas ciuman Mark. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun yang satu ini tampak berbeda. Jaemin mencurahkan segala rasa kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya lewat ciuman ini. Dan Mark membalasnya sambil sesekali bergumam kata maaf, sebelum lidahnya mengeskplorisasi mulut Jaemin lebih jauh lagi.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terputus. Nafas keduanya tersenggal ㅡkhususnya Jaemin, dan air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mata bulat Jaemin. Mark mencium mata Jaemin, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Ibu jarinya bahkan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus Jaemin.

"Maafkan aku, Na Jaemin. Aku tahu sikapku terhadapmu selama ini sudah sangat keterlaluan." Oh Mark sadar akan sikapnya rupanya. Dan seharusnya lelaki itu juga sadar betapa tersiksanya Jaemin karna segala kebrengsekannya.

"Aku hanya masih belum menerima diriku. Kau tahu aku selalu menghina sepupuku Taeyong yang berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki. Dan sekarang aku malah mencintai dirimu, yang gender-nya sama denganku."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk berpacaran denganku, Mark. Tapi kumohon, berhentilah bersikap bipolar di hadapanku. Kadang kau terasa seperti pacarku, namun kadang aku juga merasa seperti orang asing bagimu. Diacuhkan di hadapan umum, namun kau cium dengan ganas ketika kita hanya berduaan. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah jika terus-terusan seperti ini?"

Mark menghela nafasnya. Ia memindahkan posisinya, hingga kini mereka tiduran sambil berpelukan. Tangannya mengelus rambut Jaemin dengan lembut, secara tak langsung menyuruh Jaemin untuk kembali tidur.

"Maafkan aku, okay? Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki sikapku. Persetan dengan hinaan balik yang mungkin akan dilontarkan Taeyong. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti orang asing lagi dihadapan orang. Aku mencitaimu Na Jaemin."

Jaemin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Mark. Dihirupnya feromon yang menguar dari tubuh Mark. Ia berharap waktu bisa berhenti sejenak, atau bahkan selamanya. Pelukan Mark dapat membuat rasa lelahnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Mark Lee."

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **Harusnya ini ff nomin tapi ya gitu Jeno tidak pantas menjadi brengsek HAHA**. **Dan juga ini ff debutkdebutku di ffn ㅡkarena biasanya buat di wattpad. Jadi siapakah couple selanjutnya? nomin/markhyuck?**


End file.
